Horror
by ashley227
Summary: What if Freddy and a group of another 13 horror movie villains deside to leave hell? And also have rock band? Funny stuff to think about, hu? But here it is! Features one of my OC also and some you may have never heard of. Ch. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Horror

By: Ashley Hartwell

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except Pixie, she's mine. (Squints and looks around) I would like to own Freddy, but unfortunately he belongs to my favorite director, Wes Craven. Grrr. He's mine!!!! All mine!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!! ……ahem continue reading please. 0-o…

Intro: This story is about various killers from famous horror movies, getting together and escaping from hell. One of them is my own character, her name is Pixie, and she's a demon. The group has a band called Horror. However, it only consists of Freddy, Jason, Michael, and Pixie, the others are only friends. WARNING: this story contains a lot of sexual stuff and sexual humor. Also, there may be some strong language and gore. Enjoy! R&R please!

Chapter 1/ Getting out of hell

"Come on guys, where almost there!" yelled the demon girl to the troop of racing killers behind her. These killers where none other than, Freddy Kruger, Jason Vorrhes, Michael Myers, Pinhead, Chucky, Tiffany, The Leprechaun, Carl (from _the Cell_, he's also followed by his albino German shepherd named Valentine), Darkness (From _Legend_), Carrie and three Djinn (Demons from the _Wish Master_). They all chased after the girl, trying to run from an unknown threat.

"He's gaining on us!" yelled Carrie as she looked back to see a winged shadow appear in the night sky. This made all the others look back in terror as there plain to escape became more and more hopeless. They came to a giant steel door at the end of a dark ally. Every one came to a halt as the demon girl rummages through her pants pockets for the key they had stolen from right under the Devils nose.

"We're not getting any younger, Pixie, move it!" snarled Freddy just as she had pulled out the key.

"I got it!" she yelled, holding the key in front of her then shoving in viciously into the keyhole. Out of sheer panic, Pixie dropped the key onto the shadow darkened ground. "No!" she yelped, instantly falling to her knees to retrieve the key.

"Oh for gods sake!" shouted Freddy, joining Pixie in her search.

"He's coming!" screamed Carrie as she pointed to the sky. The dark shadow was coming closer. Jason turned away from the group, pulling out his over sized machete and preparing an attack on the opposing shadow. A loud swoosh came as the shadow whirled right into Jason's blade, flinging him across the ally.

"Found it!" yelled Pixie victoriously and stuck the key back into the hole. This time she didn't drop it, the door opened, reviling a swirling purple and black vortex. The endless hole sucked air in with lightning fast speed, creating a burst of gusts and tornado like effects.

"Everybody in!" shouted Pixie. One by one the killers jumped into the terrifying whirlpool, until all that was left was Pixie and the still fighting Jason.

"Come on Jason!" yelled Pixie, but Jason wouldn't come, he had thrown his machete into the back of the shadow demon and he didn't want to leave it behind.

Pixie ran to his side as the wind blew stronger and strong, making her red and black hair fly wildly about. "I'll get you a new machete, now lets go before the portal closes!" she hollered. Jason hung his head down, knowing he would miss his blade badly, but turned away, wanting to escape from hell more than he wanted a machete. They made a final break for the door, Pixie grabbing key before the door closed so that no one could follow them.

The dark shadow ran for the door, Jason's machete still sticking out of his shoulder, but he was too late, the door slammed in his face and he bumped his head hard on the steel. He growled and pounded the door with his fists, but it was no use, they where gone.


	2. Lying Low

Authors Note: Sorry the last chapter was so sort, I promise the rest will be longer. Oh and by the way, I don't own any characters in this story except Pixie, but if Wes Craven doesn't want Freddy any more, I will gladly take him. Hehehe…

Chapter 2/ Laying Low

'M,' an evil demon guy (from the movie _Faust_) stood in his ritual room, planning for another attempt at summoning the demonic monster called Hiberculose. As he flipped through some old tattered pages of a dusty spell book he felt a sight breeze, but how could that be, there where no windows in this room and there was only one door leading in and out. M quirked up his head thinking about the cause of this wind, but then the breeze became overwhelming, blowing his gray hair from the back to the front. He spun around quickly, immediately noticing the purple and black vortex forming in the center of his ritual room.

M covered his face from the blinding light it emitted and from the painfully strong wind. Within seconds the hurricane stopped, reviling 13 sinister looking demonic figures, all of them staring at him blankly.

"What the…" he mumbled to himself, but before he could question there presence, a voice stopped him.

"M!" cried a voice that sounded like a woman. He peered among the group but none of them looked like a girl except one, but it was not she. And then came a rather short female demon, struggling to free her self from the crowed of killers.

Pixie shoved the tall villain's aside and took a deep breath from trying to pry herself from the center of the mosh pit.

"Pixie?" asked M, quirking an eyebrow at the girl he believed to be dead.

"Ya, it's me," she said running over to him and giving him a long over due hug. As they separated, M said, "I thought you were dead."

"I am," she stated clearly.

M, confused, stuttered at her words. "Let me explain. My friends and I stole the key to the gates of hell and escaped…um…now we kind of need a place to crash for a while," she shrugged, trying to laugh off the subject.

"Well of coarse you and your companions can stay, any thing for an old friend," he said with a grin.

"Oh, thank you M, you don't know how much this means to me…um…us," she exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"However, there are only two bedrooms, one has a master bed and the other has two twin beds," M explained.

"That's alright, only a few of us actually sleep anyway," Pixie shrugged. "Speaking of us, let me introduce my friends to you," Pixie took M by the arm and walked him over the group of fiendish men.

"Okay, first there's Freddy, he was a child murderer when he was alive, now he kills people in there dreams," she pointed to the man dressed in a red and green sweater, his right hand armed with a clawed glove. Freddy gave him a quick nod of greeting, then crossed his arms.

"This is Jason, he died at the young age of 11 after being drowned by his fellow campers. The counselors made the big mistake of killing his mother to cover up the death, but Jason awoke from his watery grave and killed anyone who returned to the camp," Pixie looked over at Jason, who still hung his head down, missing his lost blade.

"Then there's the plastic duo, Chucky and Tiffany. They died, so they passed there souls into dolls to stay alive, but unfortunately they killed each other out of anger and frustration, now there tagging along in hopes of finding a way to be alive again," the two creepy looking dolls said "Hi" waving at M.

"And then there's Michael, he's just plain psycho. He killed his sister when he was 10 (not really sure what age he was or if he had two sisters. Didn't see all the movies), then tried to kill his other sister, but now he just stays with his newly found love, Carrie. She's a pyro who kills out of rage." Michael didn't move an inch, but Carrie waved a short hello his way.

"This is Darkness, ruler of clan of demons, but is sick of being in that dump they call hell." The seven-foot tall have demon half goat man glared at M, but nodded at him as he crossed his over sized arms.

"And this is the Leprechaun. There's only death at the end of his rainbow, if anyone tries to steal his pot of gold then you're done for." The little green man bowed, tilting his hat and saying, "Top of the morning to ya."

"This is Carl. He use's his own mind to gain control over his enemies by pulling them into his world," Carl said Hi, then patted his dog on the head.

"And this is Pinhead, a cenobite. He kills who ever opens his box, showing them the meaning of pain." The pale faced demon stared lifelessly at M, the small gold box clenched in his fist.

"Lastly, there's the three Wish Masters or Djinn if you will. There just a few demons I picked up on the way to stealing the key." The three demonic men looked at M with a fierce glare.

"Every one, this is M," Pixie said with a sigh, sick of hearing her own voice. Everyone nodded, and frowned, they were killers after all.

M noticed a few of the villains were carrying suite cases and other baggage. "You can unpack where ever you would like," He stated. The group separated, moving to various parts of the large room.

"Thank you again M, I owe you one," she patted M on the back.

"Really, its no problem…I have to leave now, I should be back an a few hours, in the mean time, make your selves at home. I'll alert the rest of the house of your staying so no need to sneak around," M explained.

"Thanks," M left the room, leaving the group the killers behind. Pixie turned to see a few of her friends setting up their band equipment. She stretched her arms up high, thankful that they made it out of hell safely.

Seeing that she was alone, Pinhead came walking up to Pixie, the same blank expression across his face. Pixie sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Yes, Pinhead, it's still your turn to have me tonight," (ya, she's sort of a slut in this story, but it makes it more interesting) she said referring to…ahem…you know what. Pinhead grind evilly, still holding the puzzle box out in front of him.

"Come on," she said, beckoning the cenobite to follow her. As she passed the others she yelled, "We'll be out in an hour or so," the others watched as the two of them headed into the left side bedroom. Some ignored her and some shook there heads in discuss.

About a half-hour went by, Freddy sat on the edge of the stage, strumming his red and green guitar to drown out the screaming and moaning from the other room (yes I know, disturbing thought). Everyone there could tell Pixie was having a good time on a count that every five seconds you heard her moaning or screaming Pinheads name as loud as she could. Even the fiendish cenobite contributed to the noise by cursing and moaning himself, even calling Pixie names every so often.

"Sounds like he's killing her," said Carl.

"Well cenobites like inflicting pain, for all we know he might be," said the taller of the Djinn in deep hellish voice.

Freddy, who had quite an emotional attachment to Pixie (thought she was his bitch), didn't like the thought of her being raped and killed by that ugly demon. "He better not, for his sake," Freddy growled, continuing to play his guitar.

"Hey Jason, how about a little mood music," Freddy grinned evilly. Jason knew exactly what Freddy was talking about as he climbed onto his stool and started bashing on the drums. Michael (plays the key board) soon followed Jason as the three of them started to play the beet to the song _Beat it up Right_ by Korn.

From inside the room, Pixie heard the sarcastic music that Freddy played, just to tease her. She giggled between moans; Pinhead wondered why she was laughing because he didn't know the song (It's a sex song). He thought she was laughing at _him_.

"What's so funny," Pinhead growled, looking into her face from his pervious position on her neck.

"Oh nothing…hey, don't stop now," she scowled. Pinhead ignored her giggle and continued with his merciless onslaught against her (EW!).

Another half-hour went by, Freddy had stopped playing music with the others about ten minutes ago, he grew board with it, as did the others. The first to appear from the room was Pinhead, the same blank expression on his face as he always did. Everyone froze, Pinhead, unknowingly, had gained a new respect from his fellow murderers.

As he turned to face the group, Freddy shot him an evil glare (Note: Freddy is not crazy about her, but likes to piss everyone (by every one, I mean the single guys) off by making them think he is), but ignored the burnt faced killer, knowing how jealous he got when it came to Pixie, even though she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Where's Pixie?" Carl asked.

"She's indisposed at the moment," replied Pinhead as he wandered around looking for a place to be alone.

"What do you mean?" Freddy butted in.

"She's dressing," Pinhead snapped (he didn't really like Freddy that much), standing in the far corner of the room. As soon as Pinhead finished his sentence, Pixie came stumbling out of the room, stretching as if she had just waken up from a long sleep. The others stared at her wide-eyed as if she were about to explode.

"What?" she asked, her face turning from tired to confused. "Jesus guys, its as if you'd never had sex before…sheesh" Pixie complained as she let her arms fall back to her sides.

'_There all so immature' _Pixie thought, shaking her head.

While everyone was chatting and complaining, the Leprechaun had sneaked out in to main lobby of the mansion, looking for someone to play a joke on. He waddled down the hallway to the right of the ritual room's entrance, sniffing the air for human sent.

'_This should turn out to be a grand ol' night' _he thought as he spotted a woman start to travel down the hall his way. The Leprechaun hid behind an old marble statue in the form of the ancient Greek god, Zuse (spelling?). When the unsuspecting woman waltzed by, the ugly green man leapt from his hiding spot, shouting 'Top of the morning to ya!' as the woman screamed in surprise.

The Leprechaun chased after her as she booked it down the red carpeted hallway and into another room, that unfortunately had no door. The three-foot tall man chuckled evilly, enjoying the woman's fear.

From within the ritual room, Pixie and the others heard this ear piercing scream as they quirked their heads toward the large doorway, noticing it was slightly opened. '_Great, now what?' _Pixie thought as she scanned the room for a missing person. The only person missing was the devious little green man, The Leprechaun.

"Shit, the Leprechaun has left the room," Pixie said out loud as if it happened all the time. Some of the others started to get up, but Pixie stopped them. "No, I'll go get him, don't want to take the risk of scarring anyone else in the house," she sighed and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, the evil Leprechaun was groping the woman (another disturbing thought), running his hands up and down her exposed legs as she curled up in the fetal position in the corner of the exceptionally large kitchen.

"Get away from me!" the woman yelled, trying to kick the little man away, but failing every time. The Leprechaun chuckled and grinned at the woman's pleas and continued to touch her in matter that was most unpleasant.

Just as the evil green man thought he had her where he wanted her, a rough hand pulled him away and off the floor, his little black and green hat falling to the floor.

"Now just what do you think your doing?" snapped Pixie as she shook the fiendish Leprechaun in her fist as it held on tightly to the back of his velvet green coat.

"Put me down this instant, or I'll turn you into a bug, then squash you with my boot!" squeaked the little Irish man, shaking his fist at her. Pixie put him down, not in fear of his ridiculous threat, but because she hated his squeaky little voice.

"Get back to the room before a shove my foot up your little green ass," Pixie growled, her hands on her hips. The now pissed off Leprechaun huffed a sigh, straitened his coat, picked up his hat, then stomped back to the room. Pixie shook her head then looked back at the frightened woman still huddled in the corner.

"I'm sorry my perverted little friend there scared you, he means no harm, really," Pixie held out a hand to help the woman up. She hesitated but took her hand, standing up and brushing her self off. The woman was much taller than Pixie by maybe a foot, that made Pixie feel really small, but the woman was actually really tall, maybe six feet give or take a few inches.

'_Damn, what a bean stalk_,' Pixie though as she looked up, straining her neck to see her eyes.

The woman looked surprised at first, but as she thought for a moment her brows frowned and she asked, "Who are you?" in a thick Russian accent.

"Didn't M tell you? I'm an old friend, my name is Pixie. As you know I'm with some of _my_ friends. M said we could stay for a while." Pixie smiled.

"Hmmm, I see," The woman glared at Pixie as if she had done something wrong, then began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" Pixie called to her, but the woman continued to walk, out the room and to the left of the kitchen. '_What a bitch_,' Pixie thought, frowning, but shook it off thinking the same about a lot of people she knew and had become use to people with bad attitudes.

"Whatever," she said aloud to herself and went back to the ritual room, hoping the Leprechaun had gone back there like she said.

Authors Note: End chapter 2! Yeah! I really enjoyed writing this story as I hope you people will reading it. Though there are some disturbing, however humorous things in it, I still like it and will continue to write things like this. Enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
